The Competition (Alternate Cut)
by masterinkblaster
Summary: It's the annual Chef Competition! As things are being prepared to get underway, Gazpacho brings a spice jar, meant to give Mung an edge in the competition, but things end up getting heated, in more ways than one! This alternate cut just changes up a certain scene with Gazpacho early on in the story. Enjoy!
Gazpacho opens his eyes and notices that Mung is finally leaving his shop for the Chef's competition, closing the door behind him. Just as he seems gone, Mung opens the door and peeks his mustached face back inside and says,

"Remember, it's the green labeled spice jar, not the _similarly_ green but slightly _blue_ labeled spice jar. I'll pay you for it after the competition. See you soon!" He closes the door, leaving a groggy Gazpacho to himself.

"Always paying late," he mumbles to himself, standing up and stretching. He steps out of the main area in his shop, looking for any traces of other customers, but he's home alone. With an hour to spare before the competition begins, Gazpacho decides that now is the time to get some alone time in without any fuss or drama. First thing's first – fleet loaf flavored thrice cream.

As Gazpacho settles himself in a large, comfy chair, using his trunk to grab hold of the scooper, he scoops thrice cream directly out of the container, plopping it in his mouth. As he swallows, the savory flavor sinks in, and the coolness slowly drips down his throat. He releases a chilly, flavorful sigh.

"Ooh, that hits the spot! Oh-ho, yeah!" he smiles. Before long, the thrice cream is gone. It only took him ten minutes to eat the entire container. Patting his belly, he regrets nothing. Better he got to it first than Chowder on one of his more troubled visits. Though, now with the thrice cream gone, Gazpacho isn't too sure what to do with the remainder of his down time.

He figures he could sleep, but another thought crosses his mind. It's been quite a while since he had the house to himself without a bustle of customers looking to buy, and an even longer while since he had any form of release. Perhaps one time wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Gazpacho sets a small egg timer on his nightstand, set to go off when it becomes time for him to leave for the competition. He lays down in his bed, getting into a comfortable position, taking a deep breath and enjoying the silence. Day in and day out, he would be not only a shop keep and salesman, but constantly keeping his home clean to impress guests and customers, along with always having to clean up after Chowder. With all that goes on in his life, Gazpacho is pretty grateful to be having some time to himself, and with some imaginative thoughts and a light touch, he can be in a state of bliss is no time.

He slowly lowers his hand to his stomach, petting himself gently. He moans softly to himself and sighs in comfort as he feels his hand slide over his crotch, rubbing gently. He feels his erection slowly rise into his palm, and immediately, the urge rises.

Being a woolly mammoth, Gazpacho's cock is a sizable one, measuring well over twelve inches in length and four inches in width, with a fairly sizable pair of balls to boot. Even flaccid, his cock wasn't anything to sneeze at, as it was still a respectable six inches, length-wise. One would probably wonder how Gazpacho has been unable to get a girlfriend with a shotgun like that, but when you live with an overbearing mother who constantly lowers your self-esteem to the point where talking to girls is near-impossible, it's no surprise.

Gazpacho gently begins stroking his cock, feeling the bliss radiate through his spine. His heart beats faster and his breathing deepens as he slowly strokes a bit harder. He can feel a bit of precum oozing from his tip as he strokes, gripping his large hands fully around his girth.

"Ooh… y-yeah… come on…" he coaches himself, allowing his mind to drift away to a land of gorgeous women and pure pleasure. It's been such a long time-too long since he's been able to expel his built-up tensions.

"Come on, baby…I'm almost…there…hoo-boy!" Moaning a bit louder and stroking a bit faster, Gazpacho can feel his cock throbbing in his palm. As he strokes up and down, faster and faster, his body becomes sweaty as his head grows light and his eyes tired. His mind drifts faster, more rapidly, and soon, nothing exists. The feel of his sack tightening overwhelms him and his orgasm creeps, ready to erupt in a fit of passionate bliss. "Oh, yeah...that's it... I'm gonna...gonna ...!"

" _BRRRAAAAANNNNGGG!_ " Just then, out of nowhere, a loud trumpet-like noise echoed throughout the house. Gazpacho recognized it clear as day, even in his masturbatory trance. It was no other than his…

"Aah! _Mother?!_ I'm—I'm busieeeee! Ay-ieee! _BRRRAAAAANNNNGGG!"_ At that moment, with a loud squeal and a trumpet of his own, Gazpacho lets loose and cums as hard as he can, getting his spunk on his door, the foot of his bed, his bedsheets, and even his shirt. "Ohhh, yeah...that was...that was...almost as good as Mother's _sponge baths_ , actually..." He sighs, relishing in the afterglow that shot through his body.

"BRRRAAAAANNNNGGG!" Gazpacho's mother interrupted his brief moment of peaceful silence with an indignant trumpet of her trunk from the living room.

"No, Mother! That call wasn't meant for you! I was just…watching something…and I got a bit excited, that's all." Gazpacho says, lying about the reason he blew his trunk.

"BRAANNGG?" Gazpacho's mother let out a questionable trumpet.

"I _didn't_ forget the competition, Mother! I've got a timer all set for-huh?!" Gazpacho says as he gets out of his bed to look at the egg timer and has a shocking realization. It's broken. "Oh, _crud!_ I'm late! Mung's gonna kill me!"

He scrambles to put on his underwear, pants and a new shirt, as he leaves his cum-stained mess of a room and runs frantically to the kitchen, grabbing one of the spice jars and heading out to the competition. "Mother-I'm-heading-out-could-you-please-not-go-in-my-room-while-I'm-gone-thanks-bye!" Gazpacho yelled as quickly as he could to his mother as he booked it outta there.

Gazpacho barely notices his cock hanging between his knees as he hurries to the competition. Carrying a spice jar in his hands, he hurries into the large group of chefs and cooks, all gathered in hopes of winning this year's competition. Slamming the jar down on Mung's table, he pants from running so quickly.

"Ah, good! Thank you, Gazpacho!" Mung says, unscrewing the lid, pouring the ingredients into a pot and stirring rapidly. "I've invented a new dish! I call it, Squashageberry Pudding! No cooking necessary and very easy to clean up!" turning to his wife, Truffles, the plump pixie hovers over to the pot and smells the mixture.

"I gotta hand it to 'ya! I never thought you'd be able to blend it all so well! I guess now's the moment of truth, huh? Give us a taste!" she snatches the spoon away from Mung and gives it a large, heaping lick, "Hey! Not bad! Hey! Come and try this!" Truffles shouts into the crowd of competitors.

"I'm glad you chose my spices, Mung," Gazpacho smiles, running a hand over his capped tusk, "These are only the best quality of… oh dear." Gazpacho looks at the jar – he's grabbed the wrong one. "M-Mung? You know how you wanted the green label, not the similarly-green-but-slightly-blue label?"

"Yeah?" Mung smiles, licking the spoon.

"I, um… I brought the wrong one."

"You _what_?" Mung says, looking down to the jar, "What…. What is the spice? It's delicious, but… what is it?"

"This… ah… it's something I've been working on," Gazpacho says nervously, still feeling his erection throbbing – the more he thinks about the ingredient, the more he feels his arousal spiking up again, "It's, uh… it's a spice that… causes… arousal."

"Ar-a- _what_?!" Mung spits out the pudding, "How could you bring that to my dish?! I specifically told you to do…oh dear." Mung feels his belly as it begins to tingle. "Truffles… Truffles, dear, can you grab me my… m-my…"

"Your delicious rear end?" Truffles says, biting her lower lip, her pupils dilated and her breathing a bit faster.

"Truffles… Darling?" Mung shivers, feeling his body tingle a bit.

"Gazpacho…" Truffles says, looking to the mammoth, "Is that your cock, or are you just happy to see me?"

"T-Truffles!" Mung and Gazpacho both say in unison.

" _What?_ Can't a girl be blatant anymore?" Truffles says, floating to Gazpacho and rubbing her small, pixie hand on his crotch, "Besides… I think he might be a little bigger than you, Mung."

"Woah!" Gazpacho gasps, "I don't wanna be a homewrecker!"

As Mung watches his wife and Gazpacho bicker and panic as she flirts, Mung notices that his body is beginning to feel much more differently. His stomach's tingling has radiated to his pelvis, and before he can really help it, he notices his cock slowly growing.

Mung shivers, feeling his cock stiffen, "G-Gazpacho… my… m-my…"

"Oh…" Truffles moans, floating back over to her husband and grabbing him by the ear, then floating back over to Gazpacho, grabbing his ear as well, "You boys follow me… it looks like maybe you'll both need a bit of a… cool down!"

A small way away from the main center of the competition is a large, outdoor tent that was set up in case the weather should take a turn for the worse and start raining. Since it's empty, Truffles figures it's the perfect spot for the three of them to hide away. Without warning, Truffles pins the tent door closed and begins removing her clothing.

Mung and Gazpacho stand fully erect, staring at Truffles' rotund frame. As she tosses her dress to the floor, Mung immediately notices a small glimmer around Truffles' pussy. She's wet, and clearly excited. Her nipples are stiffened and excited, begging to be fondled.

"Mung… I never thought I'd say this… but… I…. really…"

"Really what?" Mung says, unable to take his eyes off his wife.

"I really… I really want to fuck your wife."

"You…want to fuck…my wife?" Mung repeats.

"Yes. I'm… I'm pretty sure it's the spice, but, yeah. Yes."

The two stand there, watching Truffles flaunt her chubby, cute pixie body, feeling herself and giggling to Mung and Gazpacho.

"So, boys? You gonna stand there with your cocks begging for me or you gonna come and fill my holes?" Truffles coos, lowering herself to the ground and sitting her legs far apart, "Come on… I know you guys want it. I know I do…" Truffles moans slightly, slowly slipping a finger down to her pussy, rubbing gently over her clit.

Gazpacho looks to Mung and then back to Truffles, "I can't hold it man, I'm sorry!" Gazpacho approaches Truffles and gets to his knees.

"Don't you dare! She's… oh… oh, God…" Mung watches as Gazpacho drags his tongue over his wife's tiny clit. He watches intently, feeling his cock throb and twitch as Gazpacho begins moaning, making Truffles moan as well. The sounds of wet flesh and soft, sexual cooing fills the air, only enticing Mung that much more.

Mung's legs seem to take on minds of their own; he approaches the two, working his way behind Truffles, and starts caressing her firm, plush breasts.

"Mung… you finally came around, huh?" Truffles says, floating upwards, and pressing herself harder into Gazpacho's mouth, "Mmmgh, why don't you let that hard cock outta there, Dear?"

"Oh, God, Truffles," Mung moans, gripping her firm, round ass, listening to Gazpacho lap away faster and harder at her clit. He fumbles to his pants and kicks them off, revealing his long, hard, thicker-than-usual cock, just as blue as his body, dripping with precum and throbbing for attention.

While he couldn't hope to match up to Gazpacho's foot-long member, Mung's cock was still a respectable six inches long and two inches wide. His balls weren't as big in comparison to his cock, or even to Gazpacho's, but for a person who's lived for well over 480 years, he still felt like he could get the job done.

"You think that feels good, huh?" Mung moans in Truffles' ear as Gazpacho keeps eating her out, "Wait 'til you feel _this_ , baby!"

Mung slips his long, hard cock deeply into Truffles' ass, thrusting slowly as her walls tighten around his girth. The sensation of being inside his wife made him feel whole, but also uneasy. As he listened to the way Gazpacho pleased his wife, he began to feel competitive.

Truffles moans in pleasure as she's pleased from both her ass and her pussy. Her body convulses with pleasure as she groans, rocking back and forth between her two consorts. Feeling her small, plump pixie body being fought over, Truffles can only giggle, feeling pleasure throughout her body.

Gazpacho looks up and licks Truffles' juices off his lips. Slowly, he inserts his trunk slowly into Truffles' pussy, slowly entering her, feeling her walls against his mighty trunk. Her juices help him enter as he thrusts slowly, feeling Mung's cock against his flesh.

"Oh, yes…" Truffles moans, "Fuck me, boys… put your backs into it! Gazpacho, don't you have anything bigger?"

Gazpacho moans, taking his trunk out of Truffles' pussy, licking her juices off. He stands and reveals his cock, throbbing and aching, fully recovered from the masturbation session he had in his room. Looking Mung in the eyes as he thrusts into his wife, Gazpacho smirks, slipping his hard cock into Truffles' wet, slippery pussy.

Mung scowls at Gazpacho, thrusting harder, whispering into Truffles' ear, "Yeah, you like that hard cock? Much bigger than this measly oaf, huh?"

"No way… I'm a mammoth for God's sake!" Gazpacho hisses back, thrusting faster.

"Aagh…nyeh!" Truffles groans, being doubly penetrated from the front and from behind. "Here's… an idea!" she pants, "Whoever cums first… l-loses!" Her pale pixie cheeks blush deeply as she moans, feeling her body tingle and reach a state of pure bliss. She can feel her orgasm creeping up her spine and over her flesh. As she closes her eyes, she can feel the cocks slipping in and out of her, stimulating her in every way.

"You're on!" Gazpacho and Mung say in unison.

Gazpacho thrusts harder, his balls tapping viciously against Mung's cock as Mung thrusts harder, reaching around his wife and feeling her soft, yet firm chest. Her rotund figure gives him more to grab and feel while he slams himself into her harder and faster, grunting and breaking a sweat.

Gazpacho grins to Mung's challenge and picks up the pace. He feels himself ready to cum, but to spite Mung, he holds off a little longer, smacking his balls against Mung's cock harder and harder. "Go ahead… M-Mung," Gazpacho groans, "Go ahead and…c-cum… and I can keep fucking your… your wife!"

"Not a chance… I can s-satisfy her even longer!"

Truffles moans loudly, "I lo…love a good compe…tition!" She feels her pussy tightening around Gazpacho's cock, clinging for dear life as she tosses her head back, "God… yes! Ooh, I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum!" She shouts loudly, allowing her body and mind to be taken over by pleasure. Her hot juices spray from her pussy, coating Gazpacho's belly, dripping to the floor.

Gazpacho feels her cum drip over his cock and he moans, ready to burst. _I dunno if I can hold it! I gotta… cum! I need to cum! Oh, God…_ "I'm… going to…"

"I'm cumming!" Mung shouts, thrusting as hard as he can into his wife's ass, releasing his hot seed and filling her to the rim. "Ah… wow…" he pants, feeling his cock throb in Truffles' ass as he slowly pulls out, his cum falling to the floor.

"I win! Hah! I guess that means I… oogh…" Gazpacho is cut off by a chill running up his spine and tingling the nape of his neck. He thrusts harder, using Truffles' cum as a means to thrust deeper and faster. "I'm… c-cumming… I'm gonna cum!"

Gazpacho cums hard, filling Truffles' pussy. Pulling out as he cums, he allows most of his seed to fill her, then drip from his tip, spraying the floor. The three are left there, panting and catching their breath.

"We…we should probably clean this up," Mung says, securing his clothing back on and straightening his attire to look appropriate, "Someone could, um… see this."

"Gosh, I'd help you, Mung, but, uh… I have to… get back to my spot and help judge the competition." Gazpacho says sheepishly, "Don't worry, though. For this? You _definitely_ get first place. Great job…and, uh… yeah!"

Nervously, Gazpacho escapes the tent, leaving Mung and Truffles alone.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Mung asks Truffles.

"I ain't cleaning this," Truffles scowls, "But… meet me after the competition. Maybe there's some cream pie for dessert for ya," she winks, fluttering out of the tent.

Mung is left alone, staring at the puddle of mixed cum at his feet. He sighs, "Welp… at least the wife's happy. And I won first place… so there's that."


End file.
